It's True
by MaritzaCarmicheal
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be kind. H&M forever


**JAG Head Quarters Harm's Office 2300**

Commander Harmon Rabb sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on the case file he was currently working on. 'Tomorrow' he thought 'I'll talk to Mac about accepting the plea Sturgis offered us earlier. It was generous offer considering'. Harm groaned and put his head in his hands, this case was so damn frustrating. 'Oh well tomorrow's another day.' He thought as he signed one last paper and closed the file and he did so he eyes fell on his guitar case which was propped up against the wall. He had taken it to be repaired a week ago and had picked it up today during his lunch break. Harm walked over to the guitar case, knelt down opened it and took out his beloved guitar. As he sat back down in his chair he began to gently strum the strings and as he did so he thought of Mac, His best friend. His partner. And the love the of his life though he'd never admit that to her, afraid that it might ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way. He smiled his cocky flyboy smile the one he saved only for Mac; Mac always had that effect on him. He sat there strumming his guitar and began to sing the song he had written for Mac so long ago but had never had the nerve to sing to her.

**_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_**

Mac had just finished writing her motions, she and Harm would be filing tomorrow and was about to leave, when she heard music coming from the direction of Harm's office. Coming up to his office, she looked in and saw him sitting at his desk playing his guitar and singing the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She stood there transfixed by the handsome tenor voice coming from Harm's office.**__**

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I won't hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waiting  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

'Now if I could only sing to her in person' he thought 'I'm such a damn coward. "Someday" he said aloud to his empty office "I'll sing it to you, Mac I promise". Aside his office, Mac's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as her brain processed what she had just heard. 'Harm wrote that for me' she thought, a tear running down her cheek. A moment later after she got her breathing under control and composed herself and walked into his office. Harm had just put his guitar away and turned at the sound of some one entering his office. When he saw Mac standing in his door way he froze, 'I thought she left hours ago' he thought and panic set in when he realized she might have heard him singing. Mac stood there and watched as the deer caught in the highlights look flashed across Harm's face. They stayed like that for the next few minutes, simply staring at each other, he wondering how much if she had heard and she wondering what he was thinking. Mac making up her mind walked over to Harm, and gently kissed him, when she pulled back she saw a look of shock that was quickly replaced by a look of sheer delight. "That was beautiful Harm, why didn't you sing it to me before?" "I was afraid of what your reaction would be" he admitted looking down into her soft brown eyes. "I loved it "she said as she pulled his head down and gave him an earth shattering kiss, which gladly returned. When they finally pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled.

The End?


End file.
